Histoires d'horreur d'Halloween
by Pentademon
Summary: 31 textes pour attendre Halloween chaque jour son texte plus un bonus pour la Toussaint
1. Esprit, es-tu là ?

Bonsoir, je vous présente un petit projet à l'occasion d'Halloween. Je vous explique le concept. Chaque jour du mois d'octobre, je vais poster une petite histoire horrifique avec différents personnages et le 31 je posterai un one short plus conséquent et qui sera le plus terrifiant de la liste. Et le jour de la Toussaint, le 1er novembre, je posterai le dernier de la liste qui sera sur le thème de la mort et qui clôtura le recueil.

Voici donc le premier sobrement intitulé _Esprit es-tu là ?_

* * *

Passant une main dans sa longue chevelure dorée, qu'il avait attachés pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas, Kanon regardait les petits fours qu'il venait de confectionner quand il sentit deux bras puissants lui entourer les hanches et un baiser fugace dans sa nuque. Le jeune homme sourit avant de se tourner pour faire face à son petit ami, Rhadamanthe, qui venait juste de terminer d'installer le nécessaire pour la fête de ce soir.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, sourit le jeune homme aux yeux bleu azur avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour un baiser chaste.

\- Je vois déjà le beau bazar que ce sera, soupira son homme en brisant doucement le baiser.

\- Oh, aller ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, rit son petit ami. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes bien mes amis.

Ce disant, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant qui lui sourit avec une tendresse que seul Kanon lui connaissait avant d'échanger un baiser passionné.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ce fut une véritable marée humaine qui débarqua dans l'appartement du couple. D'abord ce fut d'abord Saga, le jumeau de Kanon, qui arriva une bouteille de vin à la main en compagnie de son fiancé, Aiolos et de son futur beau-frère Aiolia lui-même accompagné de sa femme Marine et de son amie Shaina. Venu quelques minutes plus tard Milo avec son petit-ami Camus suivit d'Aldébaran qui était venu avec Mû et Shaka tandis que derrière se tenait Shion et son compagnon Dohko. Aphrodite et ses deux amis Deathmask et Shura arrivèrent peu après et ensuite ce fut les deux frères de Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque qui arrivèrent avec la personne qui partageait leur vie en la personne de Rune et Violate et avec eux Valentine, le collègue de travail et ami du juge blond, en plus de ses propres amis à lui Gordon, Queen, Myu et Sylphide. Ce qui faisait vraiment beaucoup de monde mais comme disait le célèbre adage « plus on est nombreux et plus on rit ».

Mais cette bonne ambiance générale, arrosée d'alcool et de nourritures diverses et variées, se gâta sur le coup de minuit quand Eaque, plus vraiment sobre, proposa de jouer au Ouija. Ce qui jeta un froid dans la pièce alors qu'il le clamait à haute voix tout en se levant dans une bonne humeur certaine.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? le rabroua Aiolia. C'est un coup à coller la frousse à tout le monde.

\- Et puis c'est dangereux de jouer ainsi avec les esprits, renchérit Shaka qui fixait le plus jeune frère de Rhadamanthe non sans une légère exaspération. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait amener avec nos invocations.

\- Sans compter qu'on est trop nombreux pour y jouer, ajouta Mû.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, termina Camus.

\- Sans moi, appuya Myu. Je ne suis pas du tout fan de ce genre de « jeu ».

\- Je passe mon tour, approuva Shion.

\- De même, répondit Dohko.

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer à ça, soupira Valentine.

\- Moi non plus, dit Queen tout en se collant à Gordon qui hocha la tête pour approuver.

\- C'est des conneries ces trucs là, râla Violate en se servant un autre verre de bière.

\- Ça ne me plait pas ce genre de truc, refusa Aldébaran avant de reporter son attention sur des cacahuètes.

\- Trop crevé pour jouer, lâcha Milo en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus.

\- On n'est pas bien de proposer ce genre de jeu, critiqua Aphrodite en jetant un regard critique à la décoration de la pièce.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrants, bouda Eaque. Je vais jouer tout seul alors.

Et il partit dans la cuisine en emmenant avec lui sa planche de Ouija. Kanon le regarda partir avant de se lever à son tour et de le suivre suivit des yeux par Saga qui soupira de dépit avant de reporter son attention sur Aiolos et Aiolia.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? lui demanda Eaque d'un air malheureux.

\- Bah c'est pour ça que je suis là, répliqua son futur beau-frère.

\- Tu sais comment jouer ?

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelue d'or hocha la tête avant de prendre un verre et une chaise avant de s'assoir dessus et de commencer à jouer. Il posa ses mains sur le récipient transparent rejointes rapidement par celles d'Eaque. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se mirent à psalmodier « Esprit es-tu là ? » avant de sentir le verre commencer à bouger. Ils rouvrirent les yeux pour le voir aller sur le T puis le H et d'autres lettres.

\- Thanatos, lu Eaque. Est-ce donc votre nom ?

Le verre bougea sur le Oui. Ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes hommes et ils continuèrent en posant quelques questions.

\- Vous êtes un homme ? demanda Kanon.

Le verre bougea sur Oui.

\- Êtes-vous un esprit ?

Le verre bougea sur Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ? demanda alors Eaque.

Le verre bougea sur quatre lettres qui glacèrent le sang des deux joueurs.

\- Dieu, se mit à épeler Kanon.

\- Et que voulez-vous demanda alors son compagnon de jeu.

Le verre bougea alors sur le K puis le A suivit du N alla jusqu'au O et remonta sur le N ce qui fit tellement peur à celui qui venait d'être nommé qui eut un violent sursaut, lâcha le verre et il envoya la planche au sol et le verre avec qui se brisa dans un grand fracas qui attira de suite Rhadamanthe et quelques autres personnes dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, gronda le jeune homme blond en regardant les bris de verre éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, mais j'exige que le responsable de cette casse prenne un balais et me ramasse ce bazar. Et tout de suite.

Mais quand il vit le visage blanc comme un linge de son petit copain, Rhadamanthe se calma de suite pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- R-rien, mentit le concerné en détournant son regard azur de celui doré qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Peu convaincu, le jeune homme aux yeux jaunes se tourna vers Eaque qui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer et qui jeta un froid sur toutes les personnes présentes. Et qui s'étendit à toutes les autres. Un malaise presque palpable emplit l'appartement et finalement, les invités, se sentant de trop ou prit d'une soudaine envie d'air frais ou de nouveaux horizons commencèrent à partir ne se sentant absolument pas à leur aise.

\- Dis, Kanon, lâcha Deathmask en partant. Tu sais que Thanatos est le dieu de la mort ?

Et ce disant, il partit sans demander son reste alors que Shaka parlait avec Rhadamanthe au sujet d'encens à brûler ou quelque chose du même acabit avant de partir en dernier laissant le couple seul et pas très rassuré surtout Kanon.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de jouer au Ouija, râlait Rhadamanthe alors qu'il se couchait aux côtés de Kanon après avoir terminé de ranger le bazar que les invités avaient laissé.

Son copain était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le lit et semblait passablement effrayé. Rhadamanthe soupira avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser dans le cou pour le rassurer.

\- Hé, Kanon, il ne va rien se passer du tout, je te le jure.

N'ayant pas de réponse du concerné, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pressa contre lui en espérant que ça suffira à le rassurer. Son compagnon soupira à son tour au bout de quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et d'éteindre la lumière pour se serrer contre son petit ami en se disant qu'il ne risquait rien avec lui et finit par répondre à l'appel d'Hypnos.

Alors qu'il était en train de dormir, Kanon se fit soudain réveiller par un bruit sourd. Il ouvrit les yeux et il entendu alors quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Kanon…


	2. Orage

Salut ! Je vous présente le second texte de ce recueil. Alors, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais les textes ont des liens entre eux. Et celui-ci se nomme _Orage_. De ce fait, c'est une mini fanfic sur le thème de la peur.

En tout cas, je remercie les personnes qui mettent en favori mon travail et qui laisse des reviews. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que j'attirerais un public.

* * *

Rune soupira en voyant l'amoncellement de nuages noirs dans le ciel. Heureusement qu'ils venaient de rentrer à temps avant que l'orage n'arrive.

Il tourna la tête dans la salle des fêtes transformée en un bazar sans nom pour l'occasion.

Cela faisait trois jours que Kanon avait disparu comme volatilisé pendant la nuit. Au départ, Rhadamanthe avait crû qu'il s'était juste réveillé plus tôt que lui et était sortit chercher quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner mais au bout de deux heures, il avait décidé d'appeler les invités de la soirée pour savoir si son petit ami n'était pas venu les voir. Mais personne n'avait revu le jeune homme blond après cette soirée.

Aussitôt, Rhadamanthe, accompagné de Valentine, s'était rendu au commissariat pour signaler la disparition de son compagnon. Et à présent, tout le monde s'était organisé pour mettre des affiches partout, Rhadamanthe et Saga en tête, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est partit comme ça, soupira le juge blond la tête dans les mains.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il va bien, essayait de le rassurer Mû en lui frottant le dos.

\- Il avait peut-être besoin de se vider la tête pour quelques temps, hasarda Valentine fouillant dans une trousse à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux.

\- Oui ça doit être ça, dit Aiolos qui avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Saga. Aller, je suis certain qu'il va revenir bientôt.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Minos se rapprocha de Rune qui s'était remit à regarder le ciel.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, chéri ? demandât-il en passant, discrètement, ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il va pleuvoir. Et pas qu'un peu, prédit le jeune homme à la longue chevelure blanche en ôtant les mains de son compagnon de son ventre. Minos, enlève tes mains, ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu.

Son copain soupira mais obtempéra en coulant un regard discret à son frère qui semblait complètement désespéré par la situation. Il fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer au jeune homme aux yeux violets.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kanon serait partit comme ça. Ce n'est pas son genre. Ou alors il aurait au moins laissé un mot ou envoyé un message pour nous rassurer.

\- Pourtant, c'est la seule option, répliqua Rune. Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais ne me dis pas que ça ne te semble pas bizarre.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Kanon après tout.

Le juge aux longs cheveux argentés soupira avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel. C'est alors qu'un violent coup de tonnerre retentit alors que la foudre déchirait les nuages obscurs. Et soudainement, les lumières se coupèrent.

\- Merde, jura Deathmask. Quelqu'un a touché à l'interrupteur ?

\- Personne n'a touché à la lumière, Angie, soupira Aphrodite.

\- Super, bougonna Aiolia en allumant l'option torche de son téléphone. On a plus de courant.

Camus, s'aidant de la lumière de son téléphone, essaya de rallumer les plafonniers mais sans succès.

\- Il faudrait activer le générateur de secours, dit-il.  
\- Et il se trouve où ? demanda Aldébaran en se levant.

Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question ce qui fit lourdement soupirer certains jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir avant de claquer brusquement.

\- Quelqu'un vient de sortir ? demanda Shaina en regardant dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.  
\- Non je ne crois pas, répondu Sylphide.  
\- Enfin, quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir la porte, on ne l'a pas imaginé quand même, dit Violate. - Peut-être un des employés qui vient voir ce qui se passe, hasarda Milo.

Tous se regardèrent clairement pas persuadés par cette suggestion. Mais à défaut d'en trouver une meilleure, ils gardèrent la proposition de Milo qui venait d'ailleurs de se lever pour aller voir dans le couloir.

\- Il y'a quelqu'un ? demandât-il.

Il éclaira avec son portable le couloir comme il pouvait mais ne vit personne.

\- Écoutez, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici, dit-il en revenant.  
\- Pourtant la porte s'est bien ouverte et fermée, contra Queen.  
\- Elle était peut-être mal fermée et le vent l'a faite s'ouvrir avant qu'elle ne se referme en claquant, proposa Eaque.  
\- Ça me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux que le vent puisse ouvrir et fermer ainsi une porte, intervenu Shura. Mais sait-on jamais.

N'ayant pas une meilleure hypothèse à proposer, personne ne fit de commentaire mais au fond d'eux, ils sentaient très bien qu'il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. Et puis soudain, la voix de Gordon se fit entendre.

\- Dites, où sont passés Aiolos, Saga et Rhadamanthe ?

Un peu avant le coupure de courant, Saga, accompagné d'Aiolos, avait quitté, discrètement la salle pour tenter de passer un coup de fil à son frère dans l'espoir qu'il réponde. Rhadamanthe les avaient rejoints quelques secondes après, les traits tirés. À ce moment-là, les lumières se coupèrent les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

\- Ah zut, jura Aiolos. L'orage a dut faire couper l'électricité.

Il activa l'option torche de son téléphone à son tour avant de lancer aux deux autres de rester là et qu'il allait revenir dans quelques minutes. Restés seuls, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Puis Saga se rapprocha légèrement de Rhadamanthe.

\- Ça va ? osât-il finalement demander. Si l'on veut.

Un silence se fit avant que le juge ne reprenne la parole.

\- Saga, il y'a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dite après que Kanon est disparu.  
\- Comment ça ? Tu sais qu'il a joué au Ouija avec Eaque lors de la soirée ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Et bien il m'a raconté que l'esprit qu'il avait appelé, Thanatos, le voulait. Je ne crois pas en ces trucs mais admettons un instant que ce soit véridique et que cet esprit existe bel et bien, se pourrait-il que...

Un bruit de pas le coupa dans sa phrase. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit d'un air perplexe.

\- Aiolos, appela Saga, c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse. Pointant leur téléphone dans la pénombre, les deux hommes ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'obscurité et le vide.

\- Aiolos ? tenta à son tour Rhadamanthe.

Toujours pas de réponse. Un violent coup de tonnerre déchira le silence faisant trembler les murs. Saga se rapprocha de Rhadamanthe et balaya l'endroit où ils se trouvaient du regard.

\- Enfin, j'aurais eu une hallucination auditive ? marmonna le jumeau de Kanon.

\- Non j'ai bien entendu des bruits de pas, lui dit le juge. Mais il n'y a personne.

\- C'est quoi que cette...

Soudain, un hurlement déchira le silence. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la direction du cri qui semblait provenir d'une pièce vide. Alors que Saga ouvrait la porte, ils entendirent comme une cavalcade allant dans leur direction et subitement, les lumières se rallumèrent laissant voir une grande partie de leurs amis.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Milo. C'est vous qui avez crier comme ça ?

\- Non justement on a couru pour voir qui venait de hurler, leur apprit Rhadamanthe. Je pensais que c'était l'un de vous.

\- C'est bon, j'ai réussi à rétablir le courant ! se fit entendre la voix d'Aiolos non loin de là. Par contre, c'était quoi ce cri à l'instant ?

Tout le monde se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Saga ouvrit la porte donnant sur un débarras persuadé que le cri venait de là mais il n'y avait personne. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata coupant une seconde le courant avant qu'un autre cri ne retentisse donnant sur la salle centrale. Provocant une nouvelle débandade jusque dans la salle en question.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda de suite Aldébaran.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander, répliqua Shaina.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sylphide.

\- Vous venez de crier, dit Myu.

\- Mais non le cri venait de chez vous rétorqua Milo.

\- Milo, lui fit savoir Camus, personne n'a crier chez nous. Ça venait du couloir.

\- Impossible, dit Violate, le premier cri venait du couloir mais celui-ci venait de la salle.

Tout le monde se regarda perplexe ne sachant quoi penser. Et puis, Deathmask claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses dans un geste d'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Non mais on est tous en train de virer fous ou comment ça se passe ?

\- Dites, demanda soudainement Marine, personne n'a vu Aiolia ?

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air peu rassuré.

\- Maintenant que tu nous le fais remarquer, dit Shura. Ça fait bien dix minutes que personne ne l'a vu.

\- Je crois qu'il avait dit qu'il allait chercher des lampes ou un truc comme ça, leur apprit Gordon.

\- Mais le courant est rétablit maintenant, souligna Aphrodite. Il aurait dû revenir.

\- Je vais voir où il est, décida Marine.

\- Je t'accompagne proposa Aiolos qui sortit de la salle suivit de Milo et Aldébaran.

Mais ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne le trouvèrent jamais et ce peu importe l'endroit où ils fouillaient même aidés par les autres. Aiolia, comme Kanon, venait de se volatiliser.


	3. Liquide Rouge

Franchement, j'aime bien cette idée de recueil. Il y'a de fortes chances que je refasse une mini fanfic pour une occasion spéciale comme Noël par exemple.

Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Cette fois, le chapitre se nomme _Liquide Rouge. _

* * *

Personne ne savait quoi dire à présent alors qu'ils avaient profité que la pluie se soit apaisée pour se retrouver chez Aphrodite qui habitait pas très loin de la salle des fêtes. Aussitôt, le jeune homme avait changer sa chemise rose mouillée pour une bleue assortit à ses yeux azurs et contrastant agréablement avec sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- Pour ceux ayant un gabarit similaire au mien, je peux vous prêter une chemise si vous le voulez mais j'ai bien peur pour les autres que vous allez devoir garder vos vêtements humides.

Ce disant, il servit à tout le monde une tasse de thé ou de café selon les préférences.

\- Nous te remercions Aphrodite mais ça ira, le remercia Shaina qui essayait de consoler Marine qui semblait être aux bords des larmes.

\- C'est quand même une histoire de dingue, soupira Milo en essuyant ses cheveux blonds et indisciplinés avec une serviette.

\- Je trouve toute cette histoire louche, lâcha Gordon.

\- Plutôt sortit d'un film d'horreur, rectifia Queen en se blottissant contre son copain.

\- Mais le pire c'est qu'on ignore ce que sont devenu Kanon et Aiolia, finit par dire Shura. Peut-être qu'ils ont été tu…

Il reçut alors un coup de poing de Valentine dans les côtes avec en prime un regard noir.

\- Dis pas des horreurs comme ça, dit-il avant de pianoter son sur portable.

Aiolos, qui était assis à côté de Saga, regardait dans le vide ne sachant quoi penser. Son compagnon, lui réfléchissait et essayait comme il le pouvait de le réconforter même si il s'y prenait maladroitement.

Franchement, commença Aldébaran, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans un roman à la Stephen King.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Eaque prit la parole.

\- C'est de ma faute j'en suis certain.

\- Mais non, le rassura Minos. Comment veux-tu être responsable de quoique ce soit dans cette histoire de fous ?

\- Le Ouija.

\- Oh, arrête avec ce truc, soupira Violate en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'est des conneries !

\- Non c'est pas des conneries ! Il y'a plein de témoignages qui expliquent des phénomènes étranges et effrayants après qu'il y ait eu une partie de Ouija de faite. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Nous avons été imprudents et c'est de ma faute si Kanon et Aiolia...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que sa petite amie lui mit une baffe pour le stopper et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Crétin, t'as rien à voir là-dedans, comprit ? Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien et utilise plutôt ta tête pour comprendre dans quelle situation nous nous sommes mises sans le savoir !

\- Violate a raison, intervenu Sylphide. Et puis, le plus important c'est de les retrouver avant tout.

\- Mais comment allons-nous nous y prendre, demanda Myu. Je veux dire, nous n'avons aucun indice ni aucune piste à suivre.

\- Pourtant, il va bien falloir trouver un moyen, soupira Milo. Il est hors de question de les abandonner comme ça.

Shaka, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, finit par enfin prendre la parole.

\- Au contraire, nous avons une piste.

\- Ah oui répliqua Queen. Et elle est où ta piste ?

\- Le Ouija.

\- Ah non, s'exclama Violate. Ne relance pas le sujet !

\- Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il existe bel et bien un monde des esprits et que celui invoqué, Thanatos si je ne dis pas bêtise, est un symbole de mort. Hors, les esprits une fois invoqués, cherchent à tout prix à revenir dans le monde des vivants et s'accroche à ceux qui l'on invoqué comme une ancre quitte à tuer l'humain sur lequel il s'accroche par aspiration de l'énergie vitale. Cependant, les esprits peuvent aussi avoir de sombres dessins à l'encontre des humains et il est fort possible que Eaque et Kanon en ait invoqué un qui souhaite le malheur des humains. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Kanon a disparu. Sans doute qu'il a sentit que cette chose le traquait et il est partit pour s'y soustraire.

Un silence répondu à ses paroles mais il fut rapidement brisé par Camus.

\- Shaka, admettons que ce que tu dis au sujet du Ouija est vrai, même si c'est très difficile de le croire, et qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Kanon a disparu, il y'a quand même trois problèmes qui sont soulevés avec des éléments qui ne collent pas. Premièrement, pourquoi Eaque n'est pas « infecté » par Thanatos ? Après tout, il « jouait » lui aussi. Deuxièmement, ton hypothèse ne colle pas avec le caractère de Kanon qui est plus du genre à faire face que de fuir. Et puis, comment il aurait pu s'enfuir à la hâte sans réveiller Rhadamanthe et sans contacter personne par la suite alors qu'il a son portable avec lui ? Je veux bien croire qu'il ait pu le faire pour nous protéger et que son téléphone n'a plus de batterie mais sa fuite ne tient malgré tout pas la route. Et troisièmement, pourquoi Aiolia a disparu alors qu'il n'a pas participé à la séance de Ouija ? Le plus logique aurait été qu'Eaque disparaisse mais non Aiolia. Comment peux-tu l'expliquer ?

\- Et puis, souligna Mû, comment allons-nous faire pour les retrouver si ce sont des forces paranormales qui sont en jeu, même si j'en doute assez fortement cela dit, et où peuvent-ils être ?

Comme leur ami ne répondait pas cherchant visiblement les réponses aux questions, les autres comprirent que cette piste était tordue et peu plausible. Mais faute de mieux, ils allaient devoir se contenter de celle-ci. Et puis soudainement, on sonna à la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, je reviens, s'excusa Aphrodite en se levant.

Alors que le jeune homme allait voir qui c'était, les autres essayèrent de détendre l'atmosphère devenue pesante. Mais sans grand succès entre une blague de Sylphide qui tomba à l'eau et Deathmask qui tenta un jeu de mots pourrit qui ne fit rire personne. Heureusement leur hôte revenu cinq minutes plus tard, les sourcils froncés et un carton dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Myu.

\- Je ne sais pas il n'y avait personne quand j'ai ouvert à part ce paquet.

Ce disant le suédois posa le paquet sur la table avant de l'ouvrir avec un cutter, de glisser sa main dedans et d'en sortir…

\- Il y'a quoi dans cette fiole ? voulu savoir Shura.

\- On dirait… du sang, lâcha Milo.

\- Mais non enfin ça ne peut pas être ça, répliqua Valentine.

\- En tout cas, ça y ressemble beaucoup, observa Mû. Mais je suis d'accord avec Valentine, ce serait fort improbable que ce soit de l'hémoglobine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc alors ? rétorqua Gordon.

\- De la peinture ? hasarda Aiolos.

\- Ou du colorant, dit Shaina.

\- C'est louche quand même, râla Aldébaran.

\- Très louche, appuya Queen.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, intervenu Aphrodite, ce doit être une très mauvaise blague. Je vais m'en débarrasser de ce pas.

Saga allait rajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna subitement. Il le sortit et poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est Kanon.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Rhadamanthe en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains et répondant à sa place. Bon sang, mon coeur ! Tu es où ?

Mais ce seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Non non, Kanon, joue pas à ça s'il te plaît ! Réponds, allez !

Finalement, il obtenu un grésillement et puis soudainement, un hurlement terrible retentit à travers le téléphone et puis la voix d'Aiolia se fit entendre.

\- Cours et ne t'arrête pas !

\- Du sang, fit la voix de Kanon. Il y'en a partout. On va…

Et l'appel se coupa brusquement.


	4. Mon trésor

Je crois que j'aime bien faire souffrir les personnages. Mais c'est pour Halloween alors il faut forcément de l'angst sinon ce serait moins drôle. Encore merci pour vos reviews et je vous conseille de vous préparer déjà mentalement pour la fin car vous risquer de ne pas vous sentir bien après.

Alors, je tiens à préciser que mes fanfics suivent les couleurs du manga donc ne soyez pas choqués de trouver Saga, Kanon, Mû, Aiolia, Aphrodite ou encore Aldébaran blonds ou encore Valentine, Shun et Saori bruns c'est normal ce n'est pas moi qui suis daltonienne.

Ah oui si je parle d'histoires au pluriel, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part mais c'est juste que chaque chapitre raconte une histoire d'horreur à lui tout seul à mon sens.

Cette fois, le texte se nomme _Mon trésor._

* * *

Suite à cet appel, tout le monde était sous le choc et n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Tous se regardaient sans faire un commentaire. Rhadamanthe, Aiolos, Saga et Marine étaient blancs comme un linge et tremblaient ne sachant quoi penser de la situation. Finalement, Milo finit par prendre la parole.

\- Je suis certain que quoi qu'il leur arrive, ils vont bien et ils s'en sortiront sains et saufs. Ils sont débrouillards et puis, la police les recherchent alors tout devrait bien se passer pour eux.

Mais même lui ne semblait pas croire à un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.

\- Aller bien ? répéta Marine en criant presque. Comment veux-tu qu'ils aillent bien après ce que nous venons d'entendre ? C'est impossible qu'ils puissent s'en tirer sans dommages !

Elle paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs et Shaina décida de la mener dans un endroit plus calme, la cuisine en l'occurrence, accompagnée d'Aphrodite qui avait décider de lui faire une infusion spéciale pour la calmer.

Voyant l'état des trois hommes, leurs amis essayèrent de les rassurer peu désireux d'avoir une crise de nerfs, de panique ou une syncope. Valentine et Sylphide se rapprochèrent de Rhadamanthe l'un le prenant dans ses bras et l'autre tentant de lui faire penser à autre chose, Mû et Shaka s'occupèrent de Saga en le rassurant et lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas à paniquer mais à relativiser et tenter de les retrouver en priorité tandis que Shura et Aldébaran faisaient de leur mieux pour détendre Aiolos qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Machinalement, le frère d'Aiolia finit par attraper la main de Saga pour presser ses doigts contre les siens ce qui sembla légèrement calmer le jumeau de Kanon qui serra la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Pour Rhadamanthe, sentir la chaleur de son meilleur ami contre lui réussit à un peu lui rendre des couleurs mais il restait sur les nerfs.

\- Quel bordel, marmonna Deathmask en attrapant sa tasse de café. Comment c'est possible une histoire pareille ?

Chacun n'en pensait pas moins. Mais ils restaient silencieux. Il fallait dire que c'était des personnes ayant la tête sur les épaules et les pieds sur terre et qui ne croyait en général que ce qu'ils voyaient même si certains avaient un certain attrait pour le surnaturel et croyait aux esprits. Cependant, si vous leur parliez de dragons, de vampires et autres extra-terrestres, ils allaient certainement vous regarder bizarrement. Pourtant, ils ne savaient plus à présent ce qu'ils devaient croire dans cette histoire. Shaka et Eaque avait soulevé quelque chose en eux qui les pétrifiaient tous autant qu'ils étaient mais ils refusaient de le montrer ce disant.

\- Bon, fit Aphrodite en revenant, Marine est plus calme. Personne n'a besoin d'une tisane ou autre tant qu'on y est ? Pas d'autres crises de nerfs en vue ?

Aucune réponse ce que le jeune homme prit pour un non. Il soupira de soulagement rassuré.

\- Je vous propose de rester chez moi pour la nuit, dit-il en se rasseyant à côté de Deathmask. L'orage ne semble pas prêt de se calmer et ce serait ennuyant que vous rentrez chez vous trempés. Et qui plus est, sait-on jamais ce qui peut nous arriver à présent.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et regardant par les fenêtres criblées de gouttes de pluie que le vent poussait contre les carreaux.

\- Excusez-moi, s'excusa Mû en se levant. Mais je dois passer un coup de fil.

Ce disant il s'éloigna dans le couloir et composa un numéro. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

\- Mû ? Désolé mais Shion est occupé. Tu veux que lui passe un message ?

\- Oui je te remercie Dohko. Écoute, il s'est passé un truc grave: Aiolia a disparu à la salle des fêtes et nous avons reçu un appel inquiétant venant du portable de Kanon où il était question de courir vite et de sang. Aphrodite a d'ailleurs reçu une fiole qui semblait remplie de sang et nous a proposé de rester pour la nuit à cause de l'orage. Est-ce vous pourriez vous occuper de Kiki pour ce soir ?

\- Merde, ça devient flippant cette histoire quand même. Et les autres ça va ? Mais oui bien sûr pas de problème pour Kiki.

\- Merci beaucoup. Franchement, c'est une sale ambiance. Mais j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger. Bon je te laisser et passez une bonne soirée.

\- Oui toi aussi.

Aussitôt l'appel coupé, Dohko raccrocha avant de retourner à son ordinateur regarder ses mails. Shion arriva peu de temps après et il lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mû.

\- Bon sang, quelle horreur. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est qu'une histoire où il y aura au final plus de peur que de mal.

Dohko hocha la tête avant de reporter son intention sur l'écran. Et il fronça subitement les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? dit-il en cliquant sur un mail qu'il venait juste de recevoir.

\- Un problème ? demanda son ami en regardant à son tour.

_Bien le bonsoir, messieurs. Bienvenue dans mon jeu de chasse au trésor. _

_Voyez-vous, je détiens un trésor précieux mais comme je suis généreux, je l'offre volontiers à ceux qui arriveront à résoudre mes énigmes. _

_Voici justement la première: je suis partout mais vous ne me voyez pas. _

_Quand vous aurez répondu correctement, je vous enverrez la suite. À la fin, vous pourrez récupérer mon précieux trésor. _

_En pièce jointe se trouvait alors une photo de Kanon et Aiolia qui semblait avoir était prise à leur insu alors qu'ils semblaient courir pour échapper à quelque chose. _

Aussitôt, Shion attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Mû.

\- Mû ? Écoute, j'ai un truc qu'il faut absolument que toi et les autres voient. On vous rejoints chez Aphrodite.

Quelque part, une personne ria devant son ordinateur.

\- Ah là là, quel beau trésor je vais leur donner.

Il reporta son regard sur les deux cadavres à ses pieds avant de ricaner.

\- Oui, un magnifique trésor.


	5. Squelette dans le placard

Voici le chapitre 5 nommé _Squelette dans le placard._ Et oui, je suis sadique je sais.

* * *

Quand Dohko et Shion, accompagné de Kiki, arrivèrent chez Aphrodite, il était déjà vingt heures. Ils s'installèrent rapidement avant que Dohko n'ouvre le mail et ne le fasse lire aux autres et bien entendu la photo fit presque pleurer Marine tandis que Saga, Rhadamanthe et Aiolos poussèrent une petite exclamation.

\- Ce type est un tordu, s'exclama Milo. Oh si je le trouve…

\- On veut tous lui casser la figure, Milo, lui dit Shura. Voir même plus.

\- Si il arrive quoique ce soit à Kanon, commença Rhadamanthe, je…

Il ne réussit à terminer sa phrase et Valentine le prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour le calmer.

\- On doit amener ça à la police, décida Aldébaran.

Comme si l'auteur de ce mail avait lu dans ses pensées aussitôt, un mail apparu dans la boite de Dohko qui l'ouvrit.

_Oh, j'avais oublié de vous préciser quelques petites choses. _

_Premièrement, si vous allez voir la police, je vous livre la tête de vos deux copains dans un carton. _

_Deuxièmement, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur dans les énigmes sinon je vous envoie un morceau de vos copains. Vous répondrez en envoyant un mail à l'adresse suivante : __monmagnifiquetresor __. Envoyez juste votre réponse et rien d'autre sinon, vous retrouverez chacun un bout de vos amis devant votre porte. _

_Et enfin, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous. _

Il y avait une pièce jointe où Dohko cliqua dessus montrant cette fois Kanon et Aiolia complètement paniqués. Mais globalement, ils semblaient aller bien. Ce qui rassura un peu les personnes présentes. Mais ça restait pour le moins stressant et effrayant.

\- Donc nous allons devoir jouer à son infâme jeu, s'offusqua Rune.

\- On ne va pas avoir le choix, dit Eaque. Il faut trouver la solution à cette énigme.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à réfléchir.

\- _Je suis partout mais vous ne me voyez pas, _réfléchit Mû à voix haute.

\- L'air ? proposa Shion. Ça me semble coller.

\- C'est un peu trop facile, répliqua Violate. Il faut quelque chose de moins évident.

\- Les bactéries ? dit Sylphide.

\- Ou alors le son, tenta Camus.

\- L'humidité, fit Valentine.

\- L'oxygène, affirma Milo.

\- Il y'a mille et une réponse, soupira Queen. On ne parviendra jamais à dénicher la bonne à moins d'avoir une très grande chance.

\- Il faut essayer malgré tout, décida Dohko. Pour Kanon et Aiolia.

\- Si seulement on avait un indice, soupira Myu.

Soudainement, un autre mail fut envoyé. En l'ouvrant, ils tombèrent sur la phrase suivante.

_Vu que cette question semble un peu trop vaste, j'ai, dans ma grande bonté, décidé de vous laisser un indice. Allez donc voir dans ce ravissant placard au sous-sol. Vous devriez y trouver un bel indice. Oh, ne me remerciez pas : c'est gratuit comme on dit. _

\- Le placard dans le sous-sol ? répéta Deathmask. Il y'a quoi dedans ?

\- Rien de bien extraordinaire, répliqua Aphrodite. En fait, il n'y a rien du tout. C'est vieux placard que je garde en cas de besoin.

\- Pourtant, intervenu Gordon, il est clairement dit d'aller regarder dans ce placard.

\- Mais si il n'y a rien, dit Shura. À quoi…

Il s'interrompu brusquement avant de songer à quelque chose et s'exclama d'un seul coup.

\- Merde jurât-il.

\- Un problème ? voulu savoir Minos.

\- Aphrodite, viens au sous-sol avec moi, dit de suite Shura en se levant suivit de Deathmask.

\- Mais, quelle mouche vient de le piquer ? se demanda Myu.

Manifestement, ni le suédois ni l'italien ne comprenait le délire de l'espagnol mais le suivirent au sous-sol malgré tout. Une fois là, Aphrodite s'avança vers un solide placard en bois sculpté avant de l'ouvrir et de pousser un hurlement.

\- Putain, jura Deathmask c'est quoi ce…

Dedans, se trouvait un squelette tenant une pancarte disant _C'est un élément naturel que vous avez dompté. _

\- C'est un faux, leur dit Dohko peu de temps après alors qu'il soit descendu au sous-sol en entendant le cri. Les os sont en plastique. Par contre, comment est-il arrivé ici ?

\- Je voudrais bien le savoir moi aussi, avoua Aphrodite encore sous le choc alors que Shura lui frottait le dos.

\- Ça voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici ? demanda Queen.

À cette pensée, les autres frissonnèrent. Et pour se calmer, ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'énigme.

\- Par contre, fit Valentine, cet indice nous aide pas mal.

\- En effet, confirma Camus. Je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'électricité.

\- Ça colle plutôt bien en effet. L'électricité est partout mais nous ne la voyons pas forcément, confirma Violate.

\- Donc nous partons là-dessus ? dit Shion.

\- Oui, répondu Mû.

Dohko tapa la réponse pour l'envoyer, la réponse ne tarda pas arriver

_Bravo ! Vous avez gagné cette première épreuve. À présent, voici la seconde : je suis indispensable aux dames. Ah, et voici votre indice pour trouver mon trésor. _

Une pièce jointe se trouvait avec le message. Dohko l'ouvrit et apparu alors la photographie d'une forêt.

\- Il serait alors dans une forêt en déduit Sylphide.

\- Certainement dans celle d'à côté, c'est le plus logique, dit Milo. Il faut creuser de ce côté.

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire des recherches, intervenu Shaka.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous de répondre à cette énigme, décida Rhadamanthe. Que je retrouve mon Kanon.

Loin de là, quelqu'un regardait son écran d'un air mauvais tout en riant.

\- Ah si seulement ils savaient que ce qu'ils font est inutile…


	6. Je me sens observé

Et voici le chapitre 6 de cette histoire nommé _Je me sens observé_. Ça va pas trop choqués ? Bon en même temps c'est un spécial halloween alors il fallait s'attendre à de l'horreur. Et oui, Sea-Rune, je suis malheureusement une très grande sadique et tu va encore souffrir pour un moment avec cette histoire.

* * *

\- Il va jouer avec nos nerfs encore longtemps ? cria Rhadamanthe en jetant son verre d'eau contre le mur avec force.

L'impact fit exploser le récipient qui éclaboussa la surface plane et envoya des éclats de verre partout.

\- Rhadamanthe, je te prierais de bien vouloir épargner mon mobilier et mes affaires, le gronda Aphrodite avec un regard noir.

\- Je vais le tuer, gémit Saga en tapant violemment du pied sur le plancher.

\- Doucement, bébé, doucement, essaya de le calmer Aiolos en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tout était sur les nerfs et ce autant par le sentiment d'insécurité que par le fait que les personnes qu'ils aimaient étaient en danger. Forcément, c'était pénible pour tout le monde et encore plus pour certaines. Queen se pressa contre Gordon en pestant à voix basse alors que Valentine se levait accompagné de Sylphide passer un coup de fil et Kiki, inconscient de ce qui se tramait, était dans les bras de Mû.

Au final, Dohko proposa que des pizzas et autres nourritures à emporter soient commandées pour calmer déjà la faim que le groupe devait avoir. Ce qui fut globalement bien accepté par la troupe même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Deathmask se leva et annonça en mettant son blouson de cuir noir.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de cette ambiance. Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Je t'accompagne décida Rhadamanthe.

\- De même décida Saga.

\- Faut que je décompresse aussi, dit Myu.

\- Je viens aussi, soupira Milo.

Une fois le quintette partit, les autres sentirent la tension dans la pièce baisser d'un cran. Aiolos s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes tandis que Marine repartait avec Shaina dans la cuisine pour se rafraîchir un peu.

\- Profitons pour essayer de réfléchir à l'énigme, proposa Shion. Une idée ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Violate qui soupira lourdement.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Bah l'énigme est une question pour les filles. C'est quoi qui serait indispensable aux dames ?

La copine d'Eaque réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Un homme qui pense avec son cerveau et pas avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Et plus sérieusement, demanda Eaque.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le portable de la seule personne la mieux placée pour répondre sonna et elle fut obligée de partir pour répondre.

\- On pourrait se poser la question dans l'autre sens, proposa Camus. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme n'a pas besoin mais qu'une femme a besoin ?

\- Un soutient-gorge ? proposa Minos.

\- Du maquillage ? tenta Rune.

\- Un sac à main ? essaya Eaque.

\- Des escarpins ? fit Queen.

\- Quelle image du sexe opposé vous donnez… soupira Sylphide qui revenait avec Valentine.

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? lui demanda Queen.

\- J'aurais dis des… ah zut j'ai pas le mot en tête là. Des… ah ! les trucs qu'elles mettent quand elles ont leurs règles.

\- Serviettes hygiéniques ? demanda Valentine.

\- Non l'autre truc.

\- Tampons ? lui dit Camus.

\- Oui voilà, merci !

\- On part sur les protections menstruelles alors ? dit Dohko.

\- Oui mais attends avant de noter ta réponse ça pourrait être autre chose.

\- Pour l'instant, trancha Shaka, ce qui me semble le plus probable c'est le soutient-gorge et les protections hygiéniques.

Au même instant, Deathmask alluma sa cigarette et inhala la fumée avant de la relâcher dans l'air. Saga, assis sur une jardinière profitait de l'air frais pour se calmer et essayer de retrouver une certaine sérénité. Milo, donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide en râlant contre toutes les divinités possible et imaginables tandis que Myu l'observait en silence profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Rhadamanthe finit par se rapprocher de Deathmask.

\- Je peux en avoir une s'il te plait ?

\- Une cigarette ? Ouais prends. T'as de quoi l'allumer ?

\- Oui.

Une fois la cigarette en bouche, le jeun homme retourna s'assoir près de Saga qui regardait dans le vide.

\- Tu fumes ? s'étonnât-il.

\- Pas vraiment c'est genre une fois par an.

Ce disant, il l'alluma avant de plonger lui aussi son regard dans le vague.

\- Franchement, je me demande si cette histoire de Ouija est vraie ou non.

Saga le regarda perplexe avant de soupirer.

\- Je me fiche de ce pourquoi il a disparu. Je veux juste le retrouver. Je veux dire, on commençait à peine à se réconcilier et je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau.

\- Tu parles de l'époque où il a finit devant le tribunal après une violente agression envers un fonctionnaire dépositaire de l'ordre public ?

\- Oui. Heureusement que c'est sur toi qu'il est tombé et que tu as fais preuve de clémence à son égard.

\- Heureusement surtout qu'il m'ait tapé dans l'œil tu devrais dire. Mais oui, il était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe à ce moment-là. Je ne te dis pas tout l'argumentaire que j'ai été obligé d'utiliser pour qu'il reprenne contact avec toi par la suite. Vos rapports étaient vraiment pas au beau fixe.

\- Oui et c'est toujours le cas. On se dispute souvent quand même.

\- Il t'aime tu sais même si il ne le montre pas. Il tient à toi autant que tu tiens à lui c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas te le montrer c'est tout.

Saga hocha silencieusement la tête avant de regarder vers le ciel. Puis, il regarda derrière lui sentant comme un regard pesant sur sa personne. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rhadamanthe.

\- Dis, tu ne te sens pas observé ?

\- Non pas spécialement. Pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois rêver mais je me sens observé d'un coup.

\- Pourtant à part…

\- Oh, le con qui nous observe à intérêt à se montrer vite avant que je n'aille le chercher moi-même ! cria subitement Deathmask en direction d'un coin d'ombre.

\- Il t'arrive quoi d'un coup ? lui demanda Milo perplexe.

\- Il y'a quelqu'un qui m'observe, lui répondit Deathmask.

\- Ah bon ? Moi aussi j'ai cette impression, lui dit Saga.

Myu regarda vers l'ombre avant de se lever et de dire.

\- Rentrons. Franchement, je n'aime pas cette sensation.

Les autres acquiescèrent avant de remonter chez Aphrodite.

\- Ça va mieux, soupira Milo en se rasseyant à côté de Camus.

\- Vous avez trouvé une solution pour l'énigme ? demanda Saga.

\- Oui, confirma Shion. On s'est mit d'accord pour les protections menstruelles et on attends sa réponse.

\- Au fait, demanda Minos qui arrivait du couloir, Rune n'est pas avec vous ? Il a dit qu'il vous rejoignait.

Le quintette se regarda un peu surpris.

\- Écoute, lui dit Myu. Il n'est pas venu nous trouver.

\- Peut-être qu'il est sortit par une autre porte, hasarda Milo.

\- Mais c'est pas logique, répliqua Aphrodite. La seule autre porte est une issue de secours équipée d'une alarme. Enfin, il y'a bien la porte menant aux garages mais il faut une clé pour l'ouvrir. Donc logiquement, il aurait dû sortir par la même porte que vous.

\- Mais on ne l'a pas vu, lui dit Deathmask. Enfin, on n'a bien sentit quelqu'un nous observer mais je doute que ce soit ton mec.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas croisé dans l'escalier, leur demanda Minos qui virait au blanc.

\- Puisqu'on te dit qu'on ne l'a pas vu, soupira Deathmask.

\- Peut-être a-t-il changé d'avis et est remonté sans que personne ne le remarque, proposa Saga.

\- Ça me semble quand même hautement improbable, contra Rhadamanthe. Vu le monde que nous sommes ici, quelqu'un l'aurait vu.

\- Alors il a disparu lui aussi, dit Shaka. C'est la seule solution qu'il reste.

Minos étouffa un juron avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains claquant la porte.

\- Doucement avec mon mobilier ! râla Aphrodite.

\- Mais c'est… fit Violate. Enfin je ne comprends comment c'est possible quoi !

Dohko hocha la tête pour montrer le fait qu'il était d'accord avec elle avant de cliquer sur le mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Oh comme c'est dommage, vous avez perdu. La bonne réponse était un soutient-gorge. Mais je vais être gentil en vous envoyant votre « cadeau » ce ne sera pas trop horrible. _

Alors qu'il finissait de lire le mail, on frappa à la porte. Aldébaran se leva pour ouvrir alors qu'Aphrodite râlait à nouveau disant que c'était décidément l'hôtel ici et que chacun faisait vraiment comme il en avait envie sans se gêner. Il revenu avec un carton.

\- On a répondu faux à son énigme, leur fit savoir Dohko.

Chacun regarda le paquet hésitant à l'ouvrir avant que Shura ne décide de le faire et sous les yeux choqués de tout le monde, il remonta, avec un mouchoir en papier, un œil de couleur violette.


	7. Dopplegänger

Voici le chapitre 7 nommé _Doppelgänger_. Il s'agit d'un mot allemand signifiant double d'une personne vivante. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fais soft pour cette fois.

Et merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Cette macabre découverte donna le haut-le-cœur à plus d'une personne et même Minos fut obligé de courir aux toilettes pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Et il n'y avait aucun doute quant au propriétaire de cet œil.

\- L'ordure, jura Eaque. Il a osé s'en prendre au copain de Minos.

\- C'est horrible, gémit Sylphide. Pauvre Rune.

\- En plus, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est… commença Deathmask.

\- Je vais me le faire, hurla Minos en revenant dans une rage folle. Je vais le massacrer et éparpiller ses restes aux quatre vents ! On ne touche à mon Rune sans en subir les conséquences ! Je vais le tuer…

Il poussa un gémissement de rage avant d'envoyer son poing dans le mur et un craquement sinistre retentit.

\- Mon mur, soupira Aphrodite.

\- Il vient de se péter la main et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est de faire gaffe à ton mur ? s'exclama Milo.

\- Parfaitement, monsieur Milo. Mais pour la main j'ai des bandages dans une trousse rouge dans la salle de bains.

\- Aphrodite qui préfère se préoccuper de l'état de son mur que de la main de mon frère, soupira Eaque. Je m'en souviendrais de celle-là.

Sur ces mots, il partit dans la salle de bains alors que Rhadamanthe se rapprocha de son frère ainé qui se tenait la main en jurant.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ce n'est pas en te blessant que tu vas arranger les choses. Je peux voir ?

Minos le regarda un instant avant de lui tendre la main. Et a en juger par l'angle du poignet, il était cassé avec déplacement de l'os.

\- Il va sans doute falloir que tu fasse un tour à l'hôpital, lui fit savoir le juge en faisant assoir son collègue et frère sur une chaise.

\- Tu ne t'es pas loupé, soupira Eaque en revenant avec des bandages.

Alors que les trois frères étaient occupés, les autres ne savaient vraiment plus quoi penser de la situation. Finalement, Deathmask chuchota à Shura et Aphrodite.

\- Il est mort, non ?

\- Pardon ? murmura Shura.

\- Rune. Et si ça se trouve les deux autres aussi.

\- Dis pas des horreurs pareilles ! s'exclama à voix basse le suédois.

\- Mais il faut prendre cette hypothèse en compte, tu ne penses pas ?

Le jeune homme blond regarda tour à tour Aiolos, Saga, Rhadamanthe et Minos avant de répondre à voix basse.

\- D'accord, tu n'as pas tort. Mais mieux vaut ne pas proposer cette idée aux autres car j'ai peur de certaines réactions. Mais il est vrai que c'est une possibilité bien qu'elle soit horrible.

\- Mais il faut l'envisager malheureusement, soupira Shura.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? leur demanda subitement Saga.

\- De rien on se disait juste que c'est bizarre que le… bonhomme nous ait pas envoyé une autre énigme, leur dit précipitamment Shura.

\- C'est vrai qu'il nous as juste dit qu'on s'était planté, réfléchit Violate. Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus jouer avec nous.

Alors que les autres se regardèrent d'un air mortifié, Saga se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il était vraiment très blanc et avec des yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il essaya malgré tout de sourire mais il ne réussit qu'à produire une grimace informe et affreuse. Décidément, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette et il avait hâte que cette histoire se termine.

Soudain, il entendu Aiolos l'appeler depuis le couloir. Il passa alors la tête pour voir son petit ami s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il se figea un court instant car ils n'échangeaient pas vraiment de vraies démonstrations affectives en public. Parfois une étreinte ou un bisou sur la joue mais rien de bien explicite.

\- Ça va lui ? demandât-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répliqua Saga. Ton frère vient de disparaître après tout.

\- Tout comme le tien, contra son compagnon. Et de nous deux, c'est toi qui le vit le plus mal. Tu t'es vu dans un miroir dans quel état tu te trouves ?

Le frère d'Aiolia avait raison et le jeune homme blond le savait. Mais il savait qu'entre les deux, c'était Aiolos qui souffrait le plus même si il ne le montrait pas.

\- Tu sais, lui fit savoir Saga. Je t'admire de pouvoir rester aussi calme. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Je m'inquiète aussi pour Kanon et Aiolia mais je me dis que me ronger les sangs pour eux ne nous mènera nul part et il faut absolument garder la tête froide pour pouvoir les sauver.

\- Tu as raison. Je devrais essayer d'en faire autant. Tu veux bien m'apprendre à moins stresser ?

La demande était sincère et vraiment adorable de sa part. Ce qui fit sourire Aiolos qui scella à nouveau leurs lèvres entre elles avant de détourner le regard ayant surpris un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

\- Tient, qu'est-ce que Myu est en train de faire ?

Saga porta son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux rose violacé pour le voir s'activer avec le verrou de la porte, l'ouvrir et sortir.

\- Mais il va où comme ça ? s'interrogea le jumeau de Kanon.

\- C'est bizarre, confirma son petit ami en ouvrant à son tour la porte. Myu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- De quoi vous parlez, retentit alors la voix du concerné dans leur dos.

Le couple se retourna pour voir Myu juste derrière eux un air perplexe sur le visage.

\- Mais, fit Aiolos, tu viens juste de sortir.

\- Et tu explique comment le fait que je sois juste devant vous alors ? répliqua le jeune homme en chemise orange en croisant les bras.

\- Pourtant on te jure qu'on t'as vu sortir juste avant. Même si je suis d'accord que ça semble dingue, lui dit Saga.

Myu haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de leur dire qu'ils avaient rêvé et repartit dans le salon. Mais les deux autres se questionnaient. Avaient-ils vraiment imaginé cette scène ou bien il se passait quelque chose de bizarre dans cet appartement.

Néanmoins ils revinrent dans le salon et se figèrent sur place quand Marine ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mais Aiolos, tu n'étais pas dans la cuisine il y'a cinq secondes ?

\- Impossible, répliqua Saga. Il était avec moi.

\- Pardon ? Mais je viens à peine de te voir passer dans le couloir, Saga, lui fit savoir Valentine.

Un silence accueillit la remarque et tout le monde se regarda et ceux qui étaient partit dans la salle de bains, les toilettes ou le couloir quand ce n'était pas dans la cuisine ou la salle à manger disait avoir vu un tel dans tel endroit alors que c'était complètement impossible vu que la personne en question était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non mais, murmura Dohko, c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?


	8. Suppositions

Voici maintenant le chapitre 8 intitulé _Suppositions_.

D'ailleurs, je pense faire un recueil de textes basés sur des couples prochainement. Mais ce serait plus sur des couples improbables comme Zélos x Eaque par exemple (non je ne ferais rien avec Zélos je tiens à rassurer Arthy, Hatsu et Aeter) et pas des couples tel que le Camilo ou le Rhadanon ou le Miaque. Histoire de diversifier les pairings.

Bon, je ne le ferais pas de suite sans doute l'année prochaine style courant janvier ou février 2020 mais je vais peut-être ouvrir prochainement le recueil pour noter et recevoir les propositions à l'avance.

* * *

\- À présent nous avons des hallucinations ou comment ça se passe ? pesta Deathmask.

C'était quelque peu l'avis général mais chacun se gardait bien de le dire à voix haute et remerciait silencieusement leur ami de manifester ses pensées.

\- Nous sommes fatigués et sur les nerfs, lâcha Shion. C'est peut-être ce qui nous fait délirer.

\- Ouais et bien là c'est quand même sacrement grave comme délire, soupira Queen.

\- Ou alors nous avons affaire avec un phénomène paranormal, dit Eaque.

\- Bah tient ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne nous ne l'avions pas entendue celle-là, râla Violate.

\- Si tu vois une explication logique à ce merdier, je t'en prie, donne-là nous, s'énerva son compagnon. Parce que là, je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons expliquer notre situation autrement que comme ça.

\- Eaque, s'il te plait, essaya de le tempérer Mû. ne nous fâchons pas ça ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Sa petite amie soupira avant de s'éloigner en disant que décidément elle avait atterrit dans une sacrée bande de tarés. Et il était difficile de lui donner tort dans l'état actuel des choses mais ce qui posait le plus de questionnements c'était l'identité du kidnappeur.

\- Il y'a quand même une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit Camus, comment cette personne fait-elle pour interagir avec nous aussi rapidement ? C'est comme si… elle se situait à quelques pas de nous.

\- T'insinue quoi au juste ? lui demanda Queen. Que c'est une mauvaise blague ou que l'un de nous est le coupable ?

\- Je n'insinue rien, répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Je me pose juste une question.

\- Et qui mérite d'être posée, intervenu Valentine. Et puis, qui pourrait être derrière tout ça selon vous ?

Tout le monde se regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Chacun s'était posé la question en vérité mais personne n'avait d'idée sur le sujet.

\- Va savoir, soupira Sylphide. Ça peut être n'importe qui.

\- Et le fait que certains d'entre-nous travaillent dans la fonction publique n'aide pas, appuya Gordon.

\- Mais ça me fait penser, fit Shura en se tournant vers Rhadamanthe. Vu que tes frères et toi êtes juges et appliquaient donc des sanctions pénales, ça ne pourrait pas être une personne que vous aviez jugée par le passé qui tente de se venger aujourd'hui ?

Les trois concernés réfléchirent un instant. Eaque, toujours énervé, haussa les épaules tandis que Minos fixa le plafond d'un air absent.

\- C'est possible, finit par répondre Rhadamanthe. Mais ce sont souvent de petites frappes ou des personnes ayant commis des délits routiers que l'on juge. Même si nos décisions peuvent les énerver, ce n'est jamais plus que des amendes, de la prison avec sursis ou des travaux d'intérêt général rien qui puisse justifier une telle attaque.

\- Vraiment fit Milo. Réfléchissez bien il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un que vous avez condamné plus lourdement et qui vous en voudrez ?

\- Franchement, c'est rarissime, lui fit savoir Minos. Dans notre carrière, on n'a peut-être condamné quelqu'un à une peine lourde mais à ma connaissance, ces personnes sont encore emprisonnées à l'heure actuelle. Il faut cherche ailleurs que notre côté.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? Après tout, sur vos compagnons de vie, deux ont disparus alors ça doit être vous qui êtes visés, insista Aphrodite.

\- Comment tu explique pour Aiolia ? lui demanda alors Shaina. Il n'est pas un ami proche de ces trois-là que je sache !

\- En vrai, il ne les apprécie pas plus que ça, confirma Marine.

\- Aiolos est flic tout comme Aiolia leur dit Dohko. Peut-être que la personne fait partit de celles qu'ils ont arrêtées et qu'il a enlevé Aiolia en représailles. C'est ce qui semble le plus logique, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- C'est surtout la seule piste que nous ayons, soupira Aldébaran. Si seulement on pouvait trouver une preuve ou quelque chose allant dans ce sens.

À cet instant, Eaque se frappa le front.

\- Mais j'y pense ! Il y'a bien un type que nous avions condamné pour le meurtre de son frère il y'a quelques mois.

\- Tu parle de ce type que nous avions condamné à la prison à perpétuité sans possibilité de remise de peine ? lui demanda Rhadamanthe.

\- Oui celui-là.

\- Il s'est suicidé dans sa cellule, lui rappela Minos. Tu vas nous dire que c'est son fantôme qui nous persécute ?

\- Exactement, Minos, t'as tout comprit !

\- Oh par Bouddha, Jésus, Dieu, Zeus, Allah ou je ne sais quelle autre divinité, Eaque, ferme ta gueule si c'est pour relancer le sujet d'un éventuel fantôme ! s'énerva Violate.

\- Mais c'est logique ! Je n'y pensais plus mais le nom de cette personne était Thanatos ! Comme le nom de l'esprit qui…

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Rhadamanthe en se levant brusquement manquant de renverser la table au passage et qui ne fut éviter que par Shion et Mû qui la rattrapèrent à temps même si ce qu'il y avait dessus tomba au sol dans un fracas retentissant.

\- Mon mobilier, bon sang ! râla à nouveau Aphrodite.

\- On s'en cogne ! répliqua Queen.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre des théories fumeuses sur le sujet ! cria le compagnon de Kanon. Soit vous trouvez une hypothèse qui vaille le coup d'être creusée soit vous vous la fermez ! C'est clair ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de l'appartement claquant bien comme il faut la porte au passage.

\- La porte ! cria à son tour Aphrodite. Vous voulez mettre mon appartement en miettes ou comment ça se passe ?

\- C'est bon, du calme, Aphro', tenta de le calmer Deathmask.

\- Faut aussi le comprendre, intervenu Valentine. Rhadamanthe n'est pas connu pour être patient et en plus, ça fait quand même presque trois jours qu'il a perdu Kanon qu'il ne comprend pas son brusque départ et qu'il apprend maintenant qu'il a été enlevé et que depuis un bon moment, on lui rabâche une histoire de fantômes, c'est un peu de trop pour lui.

Ce disant, il se leva, prenant sa veste et celle de son collègue au passage.

\- Je vais aller le calmer. Si jamais notre kidnappeur envoie un mail, appelez-nous, d'accord.

Ce disant, il sortit à son tour retrouver le juge.


	9. Rebondissement

Maintenant, nous voici au chapitre 9 intitulé _Rebondissement. _Et, Sea, je crois que tu vas adorer ce chapitre.

Et je vous le confirme: Aphrodite n'a aucune autorité concernant ses meubles. Pauvre de lui et de l'état de son appartement après cette histoire.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Valentine chercha du regard Rhadamanthe qui s'était installé dans l'ombre, assis à même le sol. I se rapprocha alors du juge qui leva son regard doré vers lui.

\- Je me suis comporté vraiment comme un enragé, c'est ça ? devinât-il après avoir soupiré.

\- C'est normal au vu de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, tu ne penses pas, Rhada' ?

Ce disant le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat lui tendu son pardessus noir avant de s'assoir à côté de son ami.

\- Il te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête. Valentine passa alors sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il va bien, j'en suis sûr. Même si ce cinglé semble nous montrer le contraire, Kanon s'en sortira. Rune en revanche…

Le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes ne termina pas sa phrase ne voulant pas énoncer le fait qu'il y'avait de forte chance que le compagnon de Minos ne s'en sorte guère indemne. Il sentit alors les doigts du juge presser les siens et il leva les yeux vers lui, surpris par ce geste soudain. D'accord, ils étaient proches mais ils s'étaient toujours refusé les contacts physiques, à part une poignée de main ou une accolade de temps à autre, pour ne pas faire d'ambiguïté quant à leur relation purement amicale. Même si était vrai qu'adolescents, ils avaient poussé leur relation un peu plus loin, ils étaient revenu assez vite à de la simple amitié profonde et sincère s'étant aperçus qu'ils étaient trop semblables pour former un couple solide et surtout, ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre n'était que de l'amour fraternel mais pas celui qui poussait les personnes à se mettre ensemble voir plus.

Toujours est-il que en ce moment même les deux hommes avaient un contact physique et même si ce n'était rien de bien extraordinaire, Valentine ne réussi à empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosée. Il finit par détourner le regard pour fixer un point au loin.

\- Tu sais, Valentine, si je me suis énervé c'est pas parce que je trouve l'hypothèse d'Eaque aussi farfelue soit-elle possible même si mon discours montrait le contraire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- En fait, ce qui me fait le plus peur, en dehors de perdre Kanon, ce serait que toute cette histoire soit vraiment comme Eaque la décrit. Tu te souviens de Thanatos ?

\- Comment l'oublier ? C'était vraiment la personne la plus dérangée que j'ai rencontré dans ma carrière et même dans ma vie. Tout son délire de dieu de la mort c'est si…

\- Dérangeant ? devina Rhadamanthe. Et tu te rappelle de ce qu'il nous avait dit après que la condamnation soit tombée ?

\- Que vous allez le regretter ?

\- Oui et ce parce qu'il va quitter son corps d'humain pour son vrai corps et bien s'amuser à nous faire souffrir.

Ce disant, Rhadamanthe soupira avant de fouiller dans ses poches et sortir une flasque remplie de whisky et d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Admettons que c'était vraiment le dieu de la mort, comment allons-nous faire ?

\- Mais c'est impossible, Rhadamanthe, tu le sais autant que moi. Ton frère raconte des cracks. Les dieux n'existent pas et encore moins celui de la mort. D'accord, ce type n'était pas net et vous a menacé mais il est mort et il ne peut pas vous faire de mal là où il est. Tu ne crois pas ?

Ce disant, Valentine balaya l'horizon obscure de la main.

\- Kanon est quelque part dehors ou séquestré par celui qui souhaite te toucher de la pire façon possible. C'est un être humain et non pas une divinité quelconque. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire sur ce sujet et concentre-toi plutôt sur ton copain et les moyen de le sortir de là.

Rhadamanthe allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut brutalement interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il attrapa alors son portable et son cœur loupa un battement en voyant le numéro. Il décrocha de suite en poussant une exclamation.

\- Kanon ?

Un bruit magnétique lui répondu avant que la voix lointaine de son copain ne prenne la parole.

\- Rhada' ?

\- Oh bon sang, mon cœur ! T'es où que je vienne te chercher de suite ?

\- … Sais pas trop. Aiolia est avec moi mais…

\- Ça coupe, Kanon. Tu n'as pas une petite idée d'où tu es ?

\- … fêtes…

\- Quoi ?

\- Aio… salles des…

\- La salle des fêtes ? devina son compagnon.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, bougez pas, on arrive !

Aussitôt le juge remonta à la hâte les escaliers suivit par Valentine avant de rentrer en précipitamment dans la pièce.

\- Vous avez vu un monstre ou quoi ? les taquina Deathmask.

Sans un mot, Rhadamanthe chercha frénétiquement ses clés de voiture avant d'être interrompu par Mû.

\- Tu comptes aller où ainsi ?

\- Kanon l'a appelé, les informa Valentine. Il est avec Aiolia à la salle des fêtes.

\- Je vais le chercher de suite.

\- Non, attends, intervenu Milo. T'as vu dans quel état d'euphorie tu es ? Tu risque de faire un accident en voulant t'y rendre. Attends là, je vais aller les chercher.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit son manteau et attrapa son blouson avant de sortir en hâte vers sa voiture.

Au même instant, Kanon et Aiolia émergeait, enfin, des derniers buissons avant d'atteindre une petite route et de rejoindre la route principale.

\- Nous sommes enfin sortis de ce merdier, soupira le compagnon de Rhadamanthe en essuyant le sang qu'il avait sur le visage. Ça va, Aiolia ?

\- J'ai affreusement mal aux côtes mais je vais m'en sortir.

\- Ok. Aller, encore quelques pas pour être bien visibles et ce sera bon.

Ce disant, il soutenu son ami comme il le pouvait avant de se trainer tant bien sur mal en bordure du trottoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voiture s'arrêta devant eux et Milo en sortit avant de prendre les deux jeunes hommes dans ses bras.

\- Oh putain, les mecs ! Vous allez bien et vous êtes entiers ?

\- On a connu mieux mais on s'en est sortit vivants, lui répondu Kanon en essayant de sourire même si il n'y parvenu pas vraiment.

\- Rune n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Attends, il a disparu lui aussi ?

\- Oui et on a même reçu son œil dans un carton.

\- Quoi ? Oh bon sang !

\- Merde, Minos va se mettre dans tous ses états. Bon, montez dans la voiture. Je dois avoir une bouteille d'eau à l'arrière et des mouchoirs que vous puissiez vous nettoyer. Ah et peut-être même une boite de barres de céréales.

Alors que le trio revenait à l'appartement d'Aphrodite, Saga, Minos, Aiolos, Marine et Rhadamanthe ne tenaient pas en place et étaient nerveux.

\- Arrêtez de bouger, râla Deathmask. Vous me donnez mal au crâne !

\- Et puis ce n'est pas en vous agitant ainsi qu'ils vont arriver plus vite, appuya Aphrodite.

Mais qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment et ce ne fut que quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les deux disparus apparurent que le quatuor se clama pour se jeter dans les bras des deux arrivants. Minos lui se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Eaque en voyant que son homme n'étant pas présent.

\- Oh mon dieu, chéri ! s'exclama Marine en embrassant son mari tandis qu'Aiolos le prenait dans ses bras.

Saga et Rhadamanthe s'étaient tous les deux jetés en même temps sur Kanon le faisant tomber tous les trois par terre. De suite le plus jeune des jumeaux se fit embrasser passionnément par son amant tandis que Saga le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

\- Si vous voulez m'achever continuer comme ça, râla Kanon.

Même si au fond, il était heureux d'être à nouveau avec ceux qu'il aimait.


End file.
